<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy? Never Heard Of It by Lady_of_the_Spirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466561">Jealousy? Never Heard Of It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Spirit/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Spirit'>Lady_of_the_Spirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Fangs is putting up with a lot right now, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, This Is STUPID, only loosely affiliated with canon, sweet pea is stupid and pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:23:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Spirit/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Spirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sweet Pea," Fangs announces out of the blue, "you're jealous."</p><p>Sweet Pea scoffs but does not stop staring at Archie and Moore. They're sitting a few tables down from Fangs and his own, talking excitedly and sharing Archie's bowl of fries because Moore finished his own and Archie is nothing if not eager to help. </p><p>"No, I'm not," Sweet Pea says matter-of-factly. </p><p>Sweet Pea doesn't get jealous, and if he did, it would not be because of a guy Archie met in juvie named Mad Dog. Which is a stupid fucking name. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Sweet Pea, Fangs Fogarty &amp; Sweet Pea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy? Never Heard Of It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't even know, I thought about Sweet Pea being jealous of Munroe and this happened. </p><p>I only watched the first few episodes of season 3 and have little to no memory of the bullshit that happened later on in the season. In this world, I guess all of the weirdness with juvie and the prison break happened but after that nothing in canon happened. It's all just high schoolers being dumb.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sweet Pea," Fangs announces out of the blue, "you're jealous."</p><p>Sweet Pea scoffs but does not stop staring at Archie and Moore. They're sitting a few tables down from Fangs and his own, talking excitedly and sharing Archie's bowl of fries because Moore finished his own and Archie is nothing if not eager to help. </p><p>"No, I'm not," Sweet Pea says matter-of-factly. </p><p>Sweet Pea doesn't get jealous, and if he did, it would not be because of a guy Archie met in juvie named Mad Dog. Which is a stupid fucking name. </p><p>Fangs is probably giving Sweet Pea a look but Sweet Pea doesn't see it. Moore and Archie's hands graze as they both reach for a fry. Neither of them seems to notice. Moore probably did, though. How couldn't he? </p><p>"Then why are you staring at Andrews and Mad Dog like that?" Fangs asks. </p><p>"Like what?" Moore probably did notice they had grazed hands. He must have. He was probably waiting to see if he could make it happen again. The bastard. </p><p>"Like you want to push them into the river."</p><p>As if he'd ever do that to Archie, he thinks but wisely does not say. </p><p>It doesn't matter, because Fangs adds, "Or one of them, and it's probably not Archie." </p><p>He grins and nudges Sweet Pea and Sweet Pea looks away long enough to glare at Fangs. </p><p>"I'm not jealous," Sweet Pea says. "Why would I be jealous of someone named Mad Dog?" He scoffs and mutters 'stupid name' under his breath. </p><p>"I don't know, Sweet Pea," Fangs emphasizes his name for some reason, "maybe it's because he and Archie have been hanging out a lot lately?" </p><p>"He's helping Moore get used to the school," Sweet Pea snaps. Because Archie is nice like that, helping everyone, even when it fucks him over. He's so stupid that way. Sweet Pea doesn't know anyone more stupid. Stupid and kind and brave and cute. Stupid Archie. </p><p>"Yeah, and Archie has barely spoken to you since." Fangs gives him a pointed look. Sweet Pea doesn't need to be reminded of that fact. He's been thinking about it himself. "You've been glaring at Moore since he showed up. Surprised neither of them have noticed." </p><p>"I don't trust him," Sweet Pea says. "They met in juvie. They fought each other."</p><p>"Archie fought Joaquin, too, and you still trust him." </p><p>Sweet Pea makes a face. "God, Fangs, don't remind me." He doesn't like thinking about the scar on Archie's stomach from being fucking <em>shivved</em> by one of Sweet Pea's friends. "We know Joaquin. We don't know anything about Moore."</p><p>"Because you've been too busy glaring at him to ever talk to him. You haven't even talked to him."</p><p>"Because I don't trust him." Sweet Pea turns back to the couple- no, the pair, who have finished their fries while Fangs had distracted him and are laughing over something one of them said. Probably Archie. He's made Sweet Pea laugh a lot of times. </p><p>Sweet Pea could make Archie laugh harder than Moore could. </p><p>"Maybe Archie realized that," Fangs says, in a voice just shy of innocent. </p><p>"What." Sweet Pea turns back to Fangs and stares at him. </p><p>"I mean, maybe Archie saw how hostile you were being to his new friend and decided to keep away from you while Moore got adjusted to Riverdale." Fangs shrugs. "I wouldn't want to introduce my new friend to anyone who was acting suspicious of them for no reason."</p><p>"It's not for-" Sweet Pea stops himself from telling Fangs the very good reasons he has for being suspicious of Moore. "So maybe if I'm nice to Moore, or Mad Dog or whatever he wants us to call him, I can figure out if he's trustworthy or not?"</p><p>"Sure, buddy."</p><p>Sweet Pea ignores the amusement in Fangs' voice and stands up. "Come on, we're joining them."</p><p>He's going to be nice to Mad Dog, figure out what his deal is, and show Archie how nice he can be if it kills him. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>